Is goku dead?
by Marbus
Summary: Complete A question with an answer: first fic: Now with Author note.
1. The story

Is Goku dead.  
  
Introduction.  
  
"So is Goku dead?" shouted freezer   
  
"I can't see him," said Raditz   
  
"Numbskull, why would he be here in helf?" said King Cold   
  
"One day I'll become a supersayin like my brother and kill scratch that I can't   
  
kill you here but I'll smash you heads till I get bored then I smash your   
  
kidneys and so forth of your body members"   
  
"I wish you would," said cell "I would love to destroy another supersayin"  
  
"Let us go no further on this line of thought" said Dr giro "to one of those   
  
horn boys"  
  
They trudged to a red one   
  
"Oi is Goku dead?"  
  
"We have given you a screen to watch the universe why not watch that is there   
  
something wrong with it reception"  
  
"Is Goku dead?" said as if he hadn't heard what he said  
  
"Well he was dead and he fell of the snake way to here"  
  
"Is Goku dead!"  
  
"Then he caused the destruction of king Kia's planet and was dead again"  
  
"I'm going to say this slowly so it goes into your thick skull"  
  
"Is  
  
Goku  
  
Or  
  
Kakkarot  
  
Whatever  
  
You   
  
Call   
  
Him   
  
Dead?"  
  
"Well then two android similar in every aspect opened up a gateway between…"  
  
He was interrupted by a blast.   
  
Which ripped the skin from the bone.   
  
The bones then spluttered out calcium.   
  
He died and was set upwards to king Yeman.   
  
"Tut tut tut you should learn some more patients perhaps you should meditate   
  
like me"  
  
"The Namek, guardian of earth, is here muhahahaha!"  
  
"I don't think he's even just visiting he is stuck here"  
  
"I chose to be here" piccolo glowed green. Everyone stared at him. "To control   
  
you fools"  
  
"GET HIM"  
  
Cell flew toward piccolo.  
  
  
  
Cell flew towards Piccolo  
  
"Nappa come over here" yelled Raditz   
  
Nappa came over there  
  
"baldly locks" said Raditz   
  
Nappa looked at raditz if he hadn't of just been killed by his old partner again he might of said   
  
something.  
  
"Nappa I know you been keeping tabs on Piccolo since you killed him all them years ago" Raditz   
  
continued after Nappa nodded "Does he have what it takes to beat Cell?"  
  
Nappa stared at the two. Everyone else copied him.  
  
Piccolo lifted both his arms together to block Cell's flying punch.   
  
Cells punched again piccolo caught cell fist in his elbow.  
  
Piccolo punched cell in the face. Seeing it had taken little effect he punched again this time   
  
focusing on punching cells eyeball out the back of his head. Cell's head turned.  
  
He swung his whole body to the left then swung his fist into piccolo's jaw.  
  
Nappa opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
  
Piccolo clenched his hand round cell's elbow he pressed his thumb inwards breaking first the   
  
tendons and the sinews then it fused the radius and the humorous bones.  
  
His arm swung into a straight line. Cell emitted a blast from his eyes.  
  
Piccolo ducked and flew behind cell grabbing cells neck bone and crushing it to dust.  
  
Cell used instant transmission to emerge behind Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo turned his head for it to be punched along with the rest of the body as far as the eye can see.  
  
"Piccolo's got this won," declared Nappa everyone around him laughed.  
  
Cell felt something smash against his head he looked down to see some sort of purple and white   
  
hat.  
  
  
  
Piccolo punched cell in the throat  
  
Cell began to choke.  
  
Piccolo Kicked cell in the head.  
  
Cell bulked up his muscles the way freezer did on Namek.  
  
Cell let out a laugh. Cell punched Piccolo head.  
  
Piccolo took of the weighted top and whacked cell in the head with it.   
  
Cell punched Piccolo in the heart.  
  
While Piccolo was grasping for air Cell put Piccolo's hat on.  
  
Cell put two of his fingers on his forehead "Menshenko"  
  
The beam ripped through Piccolo's body.  
  
Cell grabbed piccolo's face.  
  
"Control me what were you thinking?"  
  
Piccolo glowed green. His pink muscles glowed too.  
  
Piccolo grabbed cell's wrist as he squeezed he broke the many bones.  
  
"Tri beam cannon" The blast hit Piccolo in the right shoulder, left liver and in crotch.  
  
"How about this one Big Bang" Piccolo doubled over he couldn't even open his eyes.  
  
"Oh I love this one Destruction Dis..."  
  
"No how about you save that one"   
  
"Peakon!" cried freezer and flew off scared "run for your lives well your comfort he's not getting   
  
me again wah"  
  
"Peakon, Goku has told me about you" said Piccolo  
  
"Yes he said I reminded him of you I can see how"  
  
"wow you where weighted gear also"  
  
"destruction di"   
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach.   
  
Cell vomited   
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach again.  
  
Cell vomited again.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the third time.  
  
Cell vomited for the third time.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the forth time.  
  
Cell vomited for the forth time.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the fifth time.  
  
Cell vomited for the fifth time.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the tenth time.  
  
Cell vomited for the tenth time.  
  
Peakon laughed, "I wonder how much insides cell's got".  
  
"Lets find out," said Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the twenty-second time.  
  
Cell vomited for the twenty-second time.  
  
"Please stop" begged cell. "I can't go on please arh I beg of you have mercy on me I am but a evil   
  
genius creation"  
  
Dr giro ran off  
  
"you have free will just like me and my free will is to continue punching you"  
  
"okay" said cell  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the twenty-third time.  
  
Cell vomited for the twenty-third time.  
  
Piccolo smashed cell in his stomach for the thirty-third time.  
  
Cell vomited for the thirty-third time.  
  
"Enough no more tis not a sweet as it was before" came a voice   
  
it was closely followed by a blast which threw everyone away   
  
Except for Piccolo  
  
"KAKALOOTO"   
  
Piccolo looked over to where the blast came from he saw nothing.  
  
Then he appeared right in front of piccolo's nose.  
  
Piccolo started to tremble but he knew he must not show it.  
  
"kakalooto" then he continued to speak in the sayin's native tongue.  
  
Piccolo had met him before this was none other than the legendary supersayin.  
  
Brolly had beaten Piccolo with easy on the planet then he came to earth where it took gohan goten   
  
and in some way goku to beat him with a triple Kamehameha.   
  
At least now Piccolo knew that he was really dead.   
  
Though it didn't stop the scientists using his DNA to create a clone.  
  
Brolly had become almost totally non-verbal.  
  
Now he was in constant speech and getting increasingly frustrated that Piccolo wasn't able to   
  
understand anything he said apart from kakalooto.  
  
"I wish you didn't blast Raditz away he might have been able to translate."   
  
Brolly seemed to understand the name Raditz.  
  
Brolly shacked Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo was turning peachy then threw up on his chest.  
  
Another sayin flew into the scene tail wagging.  
  
"Goku?" said Piccolo to himself "it can't be in non ssj4 form he has a body of a preteen boy but this   
  
was a man older than goku dark hair"  
  
Brolly span his head round.  
  
"Kakalooto???"  
  
Brolly grab Piccolo's head and knocked him out encase this wasn't goku.  
  
"Kakalooto!" Brolly smiled.   
  
"Brolly!"   
  
Brolly punched the Goku look alike (GLL) in the stomach.  
  
"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"  
  
GLL turned supersayin   
  
Brolly punched GLL in the face.  
  
GLL fell to the floor and blue sparks surrounded his body.  
  
Brolly fired a blast direct at him.  
  
It hit him and a creator was being formed in the floor.  
  
The blast started to rise from the ground.  
  
Brolly looked shocked and shoot another blast.  
  
The two blasts joined creating a bigger ball.  
  
  
  
BROLLY'S FRANTIC ATTACK.  
  
The ball was being raised up again.  
  
"No die kakalooto" Brolly fired multiply attacks four or five a second.  
  
They increased in power and pace.  
  
They turned the blasts from yellow to orange to red.   
  
The area began to heat up.  
  
Brolly kept firing till he was blue in the face.   
  
He let the dust clear there standing in a golden aura was the GLL  
  
without eyebrows his forehead jutting out   
  
and his hair going behind his back almost touching the floor.  
  
"hmm hmm hmm hmm" said the ssj3  
  
"kakalooto?"  
  
"this is the way its meant to be sayins fighting even when they dead hahaha hmm"  
  
"No Kakalooto"  
  
The GLL flyed and punched brolly in the face.  
  
"YYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
aaaaaaaayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
  
hhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa yah yah"  
  
Brolly had powered up to the maxim.   
  
The two sayins looked at each other.  
  
Brolly was the first to make a move.  
  
He elbowed GLL in the eye.  
  
GLL grabbed his finger and bent it until here heard a crack.  
  
"KAKALOOTO!" screamed Brolly.  
  
GLL laughed and fired a ki blast at brolly  
  
Brolly let a blast go which sucked all the light in the other world into apart from that being   
  
generated by the ssj  
  
"shit" said the GLL "kame...hame...ha" the two sayins sent out there blast at the same time.  
  
The GLL was on the floor gasping for air though he need not breathe here.  
  
Brolly looked impressed that the GLL survived.  
  
The GLL scrambled to his feet  
  
Brolly kicked him in the teeth.  
  
Lifted him by the neck and flung him to the left.  
  
Brolly then split GLL lip.  
  
Brolly bit into GLL's neck.  
  
Then he grabbed GLL's finger and bent it till it snapped.  
  
GLL swung at Brolly who just blocked it with his left and punched GLL in the face.  
  
GLL tried to trip Brolly up but Brolly just jumped over it and double kick GLL's head.   
  
"yaaaaaaaaaaaaa" GLL aura returned "ssj3 are not beaten that easily"  
  
"kakalooto?" brolly screamed less loud than before.  
  
SUPER SAYINS  
  
"but your not a ssj3!"   
  
GLL felt his fore head and his hair "NO!"  
  
Brolly punched GLL just under his rib cage.  
  
GLL jabbed his body forward.  
  
Brolly grabbed GLL arm and kicked GLL in the armpit.  
  
GLL sparked up the blue electricity it started to swirl around him.  
  
"Kamehameha of destruction!"  
  
Brolly was sent flying his eyes were red with pain, his heart was aching.  
  
Brolly decided to do a full power charge, which would cripple the exhausted GLL.  
  
Slow motion scene.  
  
Brolly's powering up.  
  
He's looking into GLL's eyes.  
  
He puts his right knee forward.  
  
His arm's out but not fully extended.  
  
Fingers pointed inwards.  
  
His stomach allowed to relax for half a second.  
  
His mind was powering up.  
  
He was going to put all his rage he had ever felt into this.  
  
He remembered the crying baby next to him in that cot.  
  
He could hear its constant screams.  
  
He remembers the first word he ever heard Kakalooto.   
  
He breathes in through his nostrils.  
  
He savours the movement for a while.  
  
This is the moment of revenge.  
  
He releases the stored up energy and goes the world becomes a blur to him.  
  
And in the corner of his eye he sees something yellow.  
  
He stares at GLL making sure he's still there within seconds he would be finished.  
  
He felt like laughing but he couldn't risk alerting GLL to his attack.  
  
GLL had done nothing.  
  
Not moved an inch.  
  
Not even tensed a muscle.  
  
He had to know Brolly was coming.  
  
Had that kamehameha taken this much energy from within him?  
  
He stared at GLL's eyes for answers.  
  
He saw the yellow again in GLL's eyes.  
  
There was another supersayin.  
  
A female supersayin.  
  
In perfect position to attack him.  
  
Brolly thought about turning back.  
  
This next supersayin could mess up his plans.  
  
No she couldn't he was going at such a speed nothing could catch him not even a supersayin.  
  
He could not believe he even contemplated stopping the attack, which would do what he had been   
  
waiting for all this time finish off Karalotoo.  
  
A smile ran across his face.  
  
"kame..."  
  
Brolly quickly checked GLL for hand movements of even kind.  
  
"hame..."  
  
No one could do that attack apart from kakalooto and his family.  
  
None of which where here.  
  
BROLLY WAS WRONG.  
  
Brolly was wrong.  
  
Brolly decided to glace at the other supersayin encase this was some sort of trick.  
  
But she was definitely a she.  
  
A good looking she at that but he couldn't get distracted that would be all that Kakalooto needed to   
  
survive dodge and kill Brolly again.  
  
"Ha..."  
  
Brolly laughed within himself, as he saw no beam or blast come out as the woman said this the   
  
blast she held in her hand was even the wrong colour.  
  
He had seen enough Kamehameha's in his life to know they were blue not red.  
  
Foolish woman trying to trick me.   
  
He speed up.  
  
"Times ten"  
  
"What!" cried Brolly as he saw an red beam come straight towards where he was headed.  
  
It was a kamehameha but much more powerful.  
  
Brolly for the first time knew fear.  
  
He couldn't out race it.  
  
He couldn't stop himself in time.  
  
He couldn't go under it.  
  
He couldn't go over it.  
  
He couldn't go through it.  
  
He couldn't survive.  
  
Twisting his body around in the air though he could no longer attack GLL any attack he would of   
  
done would of just been swallowed up he could attack this female.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhhaaaa!"  
  
A compact beam was released from his forefinger.  
  
And he was engulfed in the red beam  
  
And he was no more.  
  
All that was left of him was heading straight to the female sayin.  
  
She halted her attack sure of its success.  
  
She saw the GLL shouting and flying towards her.  
  
I do like when people congratulate me.  
  
Why is he pointing?   
  
She turned her head and saw what he had been pointing at.  
  
"Don't blast it!" GLL cried. "Escape now!"  
  
She listened to him and flew.  
  
It hit her though only a glancing blow.  
  
She felt the hatred in that beam as it ran across her right leg.  
  
It ripped he clothes her skin and her muscle.   
  
Blood was running like water down her leg.  
  
The Power To Heal   
  
"The Namek can help you," said GLL as he flew towards Piccolo  
  
The female sayin was clutching her leg she was licking the wound.  
  
She hardly heard GLL's call it was burning so much and her sliver could cool it only so much. Even   
  
the blood ran hot down her leg.   
  
GLL picked up Piccolo's body.  
  
This man had killed both his sons.  
  
Though he knew his wife could endure the pain.  
  
He hated seeing her this way.  
  
"Wake up you dam Namek," he said shaking Piccolo.  
  
He looked again at he wife.  
  
He returned to a normal sayin and gave the excess power to piccolo.  
  
Piccolo grabbed him and got him in a headlock.  
  
"Your not Goku who are you and why you pretending to be my friend?"  
  
Piccolo looked around "where's Brolly?"  
  
Rage built up in GLL "hmm"   
  
GLL was contemplating much pain for the Namek.   
  
"Is this a wise thing to do Piccolo?"  
  
Piccolo knew that this would be his only chance to defeat this fighter.  
  
"Answer the questions"  
  
"I will as soon as you heal my wife"  
  
"Yeah right you must be off your rocker, me heal your mate so that the both of you can attack me"  
  
"Piccolo do you know who Bardock is?"  
  
Piccolo searched his brain "it is a sayin name"  
  
"I guess ..." GLL started to say  
  
"Give me most your energy and I'll heal your wife." Piccolo said. After seeing GLL unwilling to   
  
comply "trust me and I'll trust you"  
  
GLL said after reviewing the situation a couple of hundred times. "Namek take what you need" and   
  
put his hand on Piccolo's chest.  
  
Piccolo felt the surge of power  
  
GLL felt it leave him and fell to his knees.  
  
"Go heal my wife!"   
  
Piccolo flew into the air "Don't tell me what to do sayin."  
  
Piccolo flew towards the female sayin.   
  
He placed his hands just over her injured leg.   
  
The burning stopped and the wound began to knit together.  
  
"Thank you Mr Piccolo" she said.  
  
Piccolo then flew into the distance.  
  
Reveal   
  
"Where is Piccolo going?"  
  
"I don't know dear"  
  
"Piccolo's coming back right?"  
  
"Do you see a third eye on this forehead?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What?" she started felling up her forehead.  
  
"Only joking dear"  
  
"That's a cruel joke"  
  
Piccolo laughed to himself.   
  
Remember he can hear from great distances.  
  
Piccolo was a great distance away.  
  
Piccolo landed.  
  
Nappa tapped Raditz on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it Baldlylocks"   
  
"The Namek, the Namek has come for you"  
  
Raditz turned around and saw Piccolo.  
  
Raditz couldn't help vividly remembering the whole Cell punching vomiting incident.  
  
"Hello Mr Piccolo" said Raditz bowing to the Namek "Get him!"  
  
Raditz turned around and saw sweat drops on all his "friends"   
  
Nappa laughed, "Raditz they are all afraid"   
  
"And you do you fear me?" said Piccolo  
  
"I have killed you, and that is that, no matter what you do, you can not change that fact." Said   
  
Nappa.  
  
"So why didn't you attack him?" said an angry Raditz   
  
"You called me Baldlylocks, I was quite looking forward to seeing you pummelled by Piccolo,   
  
though I could do that myself"   
  
"I let you pummel him after I ask Raditz a question?" said Piccolo. Raditz nodded.  
  
"Ask away Green boy" said Raditz moving away from Nappa to Piccolo's side."  
  
"Who is your father?"   
  
"Bardock" Raditz face screwed up "how could I forget that name!" Nappa backed away from   
  
Raditz. Raditz was having a crazy power up. For a second Piccolo swore he saw his hair turn   
  
yellow he wasn't wrong. Raditz was now standing a proud tall SSJ. "You know where he is don't   
  
you, take me to him?"  
  
Piccolo decided to go this would be the sure way to prove his theory.  
  
They flew towards the sayins.  
  
"Our son is coming!" said the female sayin.  
  
"I have no son, well apart from Kakarot, oh and Raditz" said Bardock stroking his hair.  
  
"He finally done it!"  
  
"Done what? Which son? Oh yeah Raditz is a supersayin" said Bardock.  
  
"He coming for you"  
  
"Yeah, you don't mind protecting me do you?"  
  
BARDOCK  
  
Raditz saw Bardock and increased his speed to meet him.  
  
Piccolo with power of a SSJ3 easily kept up.  
  
Bardock stood up "eldest son how come you come to me now?"  
  
"You died you left me"  
  
"How did I die?"  
  
"In vain"  
  
"We will talk later, Piccolo so you know that I am Bardock father of Goku"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do not worry, Goku is no more dead than the immortal dragon." 


	2. Authors note

Author notes:  
  
Before I had reviews that asked me about the story.  
  
I am sorry that I have not done it earlier.  
  
Here is what I could remember from the old reviews.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The GLL is Bardock Goku's father.  
  
He still has his connection with his son.  
  
Though since he is dead he can only watch and not talk to him.  
  
This connection has made it possible to achieve such greatness as supersayin3.  
  
He has bonded with his wife Goku's mother, who has never been named. So she to   
  
has been able to glean enough information to become SSJ and learn the amazing Ten   
  
times Kamehameha.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Since Piccolo is Green when he got ill I thought it funny if he looked peachy.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I know it was out of Character for Brolly to quote from Shakespeare but at the time I   
  
thought it would be funny.   
  
.  
  
The seen with the continual punching might have gone on a bit but image if I had   
  
typed out every single one I wasn't to sure since this was my first fic how long that   
  
seen could of went.  
  
.  
  
Originally this had ten parts so wasn't this long.  
  
Which might be considered a reason for being called boring.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The seen with the hilf helper (horn boy) was written after I had a first hand   
  
experienced some worst then him and boy did I wish I could of used a ki blast to   
  
destroy him.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Last the ending. I really didn't know how to end it other then the way I did.  
  
.  
  
If this still hasn't enabled you to understand my story then feel free to review and tell   
  
me what I have forgotten to explain.   
  
Thank you for reading…  
  
SSJ 100.  
  
Knight shadow.  
  
Mirai No Majin Cat  
  
gocu's girl friend (don't tell chichi)  
  
GUESS WHO  
  
VEGITA(FER'H=@YAHOO.COM)  
  
SAYINMAN  
  
Le Reader  
  
LAB  
  
And you! 


End file.
